A Sin Out of Love
by Luhlia
Summary: Dante meets a woman who makes the devil within him quake and awaken against his will. He wonders what she really is. If she is  even human. Slight Angel Sanctuary crossover.
1. The Woman with the Green Eyes

**A/N: **I do not own Devil May Cry or Alexiel.

The italicized paragraphs are in flashback.

* * *

><p><strong>The Woman with the Green Eyes<strong>

_She's got green eyes._

Dante thought. It wasn't like green eyes were _very_ rare. He'd seen a few people, other women, with green eyes before. Hell, Lady's eyes was more unusual it being heterochromatic and all. But Dante wondered why he couldn't take out of his mind the gaze of that woman. How her stoic yet stunning stare pierced through him. It wasn't just her gaze either; it was more of the way she smelled. It made his throat dry, his stomach churn, his inner demon wake, and his mind to form the words in his head: _delicious_.

He doesn't dig that kind of thing though. Taking pleasure on flesh brimming with desire and plain eating human flesh are two different things. And he doesn't plan to change his manner of things. He's a half devil not a fucking vampire or stupid zombie.

It wasn't the normal kind of want that he feels towards gorgeous females either, no. It was all too different, like there is something coming out of him, a hungry animal raging to spring forward and devour its prey. And it's not like he wanted to kill her. He doesn't kill humans. Although there was something odd about her. He doesn't know what. And he couldn't figure out why she had been plaguing his mind ever since he saw her. It wasn't often that Dante contemplated on things, much more think of a woman long enough to drive him half mad.

* * *

><p><em>He hated it when it rain during nights that he actually got a job. The puddles on the ground mixing with the dirt thicken the mud which begrudgingly sticks to his boots. His sleek motorcycle got decorated with it too. But it's not like his got much more of a choice. It's either the motorcycle or the car. So he took the bike since it's smaller and easier to clean than the car. <em>

_The wet asphalt emitted a smell that was not just made of moist but also of some decrepit substance. Dante felt sticky because of the humid weather. At least the job was finished immediately. He didn't want to stay out for too long even if the rain fell only in showers._

_He wouldn't have stopped walking towards his bike if he hadn't heard the sound. It mingled with the patter of the rain but he was certain he heard it. A guttural sound followed by a shriek made by a demon. He hurried towards the sound, at a dimly lit street in front of an abandoned shop, and found the source of it obstructing a woman's path. Its body wriggled, launching for an attack._

_Dante wasted no time in killing it. He fired five bullets, filling its head and chest with holes to make sure it dies quickly. The demon evaporated into ash. Dante noticed the woman step back. He was surprised to find the woman's eyes fixated on him. She seemed unruffled with all that happened. As if the demon wasn't there before and as if he hadn't fired a gun._

_Dante lowered his arm and let himself to actually look at her. She's got green eyes, russet-colored hair, and thin lips curved in a natural pout. Despite the simple white dress she wore Dante could still see her figure well. She wasn't as voluptuous as Trish or as fit as Lady. She appeared as mysterious as Lucia, though. She was more like slender with long shapely legs, narrow waist, perfect hips, and an ample bosom. It was her face that was more striking though. She wore a look of indifference as she stared at him. However, it didn't hide her natural features, an innocent and ethereal look. Beautiful indeed, Dante had concluded._

"_Thank you." She said without breaking her stare. Her hold on her umbrella remaining lax._

_Dante inhaled and opened his mouth to speak, but that was his mistake. He was abruptly filled with overwhelming raw feelings. Hunger. Thirst. Emptiness. Greed. Desire. Darkness. Dante's body shook with the beginnings of his devil form taking over. He looked at his hands trembling with crave to crush. A coiled intense need creeping up to his chest from his stomach. A growl escaped from his throat._

_Suddenly it stopped. Dante gasped for breath. He dared to look at the girl again across from him but she was gone. Only a lingering scent was left. The smell of morning dew, honey, and an iris bloom._

* * *

><p>Dante had scanned his collection of magazines over fifty times, checked his arsenal over thirty times, watched a hundred of nonsense shows on the television, fiddled with the jukebox, played with the drums and billiards, went back and forth in the lounge, and slept on the couch the armchair and the bed; all this he did over a thousand times. Well, that was over exaggerated.<p>

Dante stopped his pacing and sat back at his favorite armchair. He drummed his fingers on the table. Dante sighed. He realized he was too bothered to manage to finish a box of pizza, which was way too out of the ordinary, since he could eat a minimum of three to five boxes of pizza per meal. Dante groaned. Trish, Lady, and Patty chose that moment to barge inside with their shopping bags in tow. The three of them noticed a distracted Dante glaring at a box of pizza.

"What's wrong with you?" Lady asked raising an eyebrow.

"S'nothing." Dante grunted in reply.

But he couldn't keep it in anymore. Dante had been troubled with it for a couple of days now. And he is sure as hell not going to succumb to such a problem. Devil trigger going haywire or not he would confront it.

"Have you guys seen a woman around here with green eyes, curly russet hair, about Lady's height, and uh…beautiful and innocent looking?"

Not the best description but what could he do. He doesn't know much about her. At least he knows what she looks, it was a start. But there could be tons of girls with green eyes and russet hair. The two witches of his life cackled while the pesky brat gasped with eyes widening.

"Never mind." Dante snapped.

He stood up and collected his red leather coat then hung it on his shoulder. Dante went outside, banging the door close with annoyance, and approached his convertible. He seemed to be on the mood for a slow car drive at the moment. He might see her strolling around somewhere after all.

When the three females finally stopped laughing at Dante's expense Patty asked.

"Is Dante finally getting a girlfriend?"

"I doubt it." Lady replied.

Trish only smirked and flipped her hair.

* * *

><p>He had decided to return home late. There was such luck that there were other people who saw her, unfortunately nobody knew her personally or even her name. All they knew was a beautiful woman passed by, bought something here and there, and crossed the street. That was it. He couldn't find her, couldn't find a trace of that peculiar scent either.<p>

Dante turned off the engine of his car and covered it. The air promised the onset of rain. As Dante approached the steps of his home-slash-office he noticed a familiar silhouette of a woman standing in front of the porch. He immediately recognized who it was. He walked towards her silently and stood just three steps behind her.

"Good evening." He greeted. She spun around to look at him and Dante offered his trademark smirk.

He took this chance to look her over. The woman was now wearing a red dress that ended just above her knees, her exposed creamy white shoulders gleaming in the moonlight, a silver cross necklace resting on her neck. Just like before she wore a black knee-high boots.

"Devil May Cry." She said.

"Yeah." He spared a quick glance at the neon sign of his joint.

The wind picked up making the woman's waist length hair dance and her scent float distinctively. Dante deliberately stopped his breathing; even so he still caught a whiff of that scent. The uncomfortable feeling started working its way within him. He staggered backwards. The woman seemed to notice his change of demeanor but did not waver.

"You are the owner of this place?"

"Yes." Dante answered, covering his nose and mouth.

"A demon hunter that is a half devil."

"How do you know?"

"Interesting." A ghost of a smile spread to her lips. It did wonders on her beautiful face.

"You are a son of Sparda."

By this Dante straightened up and removed the hand covering the lower part of his face. He was bewildered. If she were human then she would probably be a demon hunter too. But if she weren't, what could she possibly be. No human has that kind of scent.

"What are you?"

"I believe the right question should be who am I or what is my name. So if I may ask, what is your name?"

"Dante"

"_Dante_" She whispered to herself but he heard it.

"And you are?"

"Alexiel"

This was his chance, now that she was right in front of him, now that she was talking to him.

"What are you doing to me?" He masked his tone with contempt. It was hard to scorn her.

"I am not doing anything to you. What you are experiencing is simply an instinctive repulsive reaction of your kind to _my kind_."

Which takes Dante back to his initial question. What is she?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **If you know Alexiel and know what manga she came from, then you probably know what she is. I just borrowed her for this story, which means the plot wouldn't follow any relevant ideology or occurrence in that particular manga. Maybe similarities in some cases will appear though.

I borrowed Alexiel because she's a cool character and because I wondered why I haven't found a fic about this idea yet in the DMC fandom.

Please read and review.


	2. Bartering

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Devil May Cry or Angel Sanctuary.

**A/N: **I couldn't update sooner, I couldn't decide what to do with Lucifel. And I didn't want to post a half-baked chapter. Also, I was supposed to post this chapter a few days ago but I couldn't log in because of an image verification error.

* * *

><p><strong>semjaza:<strong> Thank you for your wonderful review. It made me really happy, I didn't expect to receive such a comment. I'm glad that you liked it. And because of you I feel so motivated to write. It lets me know that there are people who really read and are interested with my story.

**88dragon06:** Thank you for taking your time to review. I truly appreciate it. Every review is very significant to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Bartering<strong>

Dante hated repeating himself, but it looked like the woman didn't intend to say anything further, so he asked her again.

"So…what are you?"

"You seem deeply resolved to know what I truly am." She replied amused.

"And you seem determined to evade my question. Will you actually tell me what are you and why the hell are you here? I've got more things to do than run in circles with you, how drop dead gorgeous you maybe." He stared at her sharply.

"Very well, I shall tell you. I am the angel Alexiel. I need you to do something for me."

Dante took a minute to weigh her response; this Alexiel woman looked too sober and astute to make a joke, therefore making her claim substantial enough. But he isn't convinced, yet. So he decided to humor her on her own paradox.

"Wait…hah! An angel like those ones with _'beautiful feather wings' _and _'halos'_? I know you're not human, but an angel? Last time I heard they don't dwell on earth taking on human forms, and they most definitely don't mingle with devils, half or not."

"Well you heard wrong. You have no idea how much angels have been intruding on earth and humans since the past years. But its true angels have no leniency towards any evil. However, you must believe me, for I am telling you the truth. There is no reason for me to lie about my kin."

Dante was about to say something about absurdity and the wrongness of the two of them plainly having a conversation; an angel and a devil, half-devil in his case; but thunder rumbled just after a streak of lightning crossed the sky. Then it started to drizzle.

Dante didn't want them to be in an enclosed space together, with his transmogrifying tendency uncontrolled, he didn't want to risk anything bad happening. They might get caught up in a fight, and he hadn't fought an angel before, much worse in a mad frenzy. But he doesn't have much of a choice. He sighed.

"Let's get inside. It started raining."

She merely nodded in consent. Dante unlocked the door, grateful that the three had left, sparing him the shame. He knew they would never let him hear the end of it. They don't even have any idea what it really was.

Alexiel peered around, probably checking out his office cum home. She appeared to be exceptionally intrigued with a corpse of a demon hanging on one far side of his wall.

"Not all of them disintegrate to ash, do they?" She asked without tearing her gaze off the bizarre interior decoration.

"Nah…some ought to stay like that. Don't know how though." He answered her curious inquiry sluggishly while sprawling on his favorite armchair, his feet atop the table and arms at the back of his head. Alexiel remained standing in the center of the room.

"So…why did an angel grace me with her presence? Are you going to condemn my soul? Sorry to tell you but I've been to hell and back. Now look at me, great as ever." The sarcasm and joke was lost on her. Dante grunted and eyed her expectantly.

"Do not mock me. And it's not _halos_, but auras of light." She glared at him coldly.

"Fine, you're an angel. Now what? Just so you know I run a business, which means I work for a fee. Meaning even if you're an angel you'd still have to pay me to work for you."

"I'll _pay_ you." She replied sternly.

"And how can an angel do that? Do angels make money magically appear? Not to brag but I'm quite pricey."

"I _can_ pay you. You need not know how. So, will you do it then?"

"Well, it depends. What kind of job is it anyway? What demon do you want me to kill?"

"I can only tell you if you accept it."

"Aah…what if I accepted it and you told me what's the catch but I back out once I knew, what happens then?"

She gave him an uncharacteristic smirk, her eyes glinting with certain malice before she answered.

"Then I would have to kill you."

Dante let out a robust laugh.

"Now that'd be something." He grinned. Dante took out a coin and twirled it in his fingers. "Oh, well. Let's see, if it's a head then I'll take it, but if it's a tail sorry but no. Nothing personal, okay?"

Alexiel only nodded. Dante flipped the coin and swiftly caught it in his hand, then slowly opened his enclosed fist to reveal it. A head.

"Seems like I have to accept it." He said acting bored.

"Just remember that if you ever abandon your mission or betray me I _will_ kill you."

Dante wasn't threatened, but he was impressed.

"Alright, alright. So, what's the job?"

"I need you to protect me from an angel named Rosiel and to help me retrieve my sword, the Nanatsusaya Mitamanatsurugi, from the Lord of Hell."

"Mundus? He's got an angel's sword?"

Alexiel shook her head. "No. My sword is in the hands of the true ruler of all evil, of devils and demons. The Prince of Darkness Lucifel."

Dante frowned. So Mundus wasn't really the ruler of the Demon World? There was someone else higher and more powerful than that monster?

"Mundus was merely a powerful devil governing a large portion of Gehenna. He was the one who tried to take over the Human World centuries ago, but was stopped by the devil Sparda. It was the real Demon Lord that your father had served, thus he had not truly betrayed anyone." Alexiel continued seeing Dante confused with the facts she had supplied him.

"Gehenna?"

"It is what you refer to as Hell, in the language of angels and true demons it is called Gehenna."

"You said my father served that real Demon Lord and didn't betray anyone, are you implying that the Lord of Hell did not intend for Mundus or himself to take over the Human World?" Dante raised an eyebrow. It was indeed incredulous for the king of all evils to have wanted to save the humans.

"Do not get me wrong. Lucifel had let Sparda save the humans but it did not mean that he had wanted that himself. He merely hadn't wanted Mundus to become more powerful and defile the earth for he believed it was not yet the time."

"Not yet the time for what?"

"For his next rebellion against God. He was also equally amused with your father's sympathy for humans." Alexiel smiled, also seemingly amused with the thought. Dante couldn't argue about that since he too was baffled by his father's act of _'heroism.' _He decided to take the conversation into a different route.

"Right, so then how are we going to get your sword? Are we gonna have to go to the Demon World?"

"No. Lucifel's body is rooted and merged into the very ground of Gehenna, but it's his soul that we need. Lucifel's soul is imprisoned in Nanatsusaya, and throughout the years have become one with it. We will have to weaken and force his soul so that I may wield him. Better yet extract it from him."

"Okay…so where's his soul?

"He is…" Alexiel pursed her lips into a tight line. "That information is something I cannot offer to you as of yet."

"I see. Wait, what about this other guy Rosiel? And how do you expect me to fight angels? Angels are supposed to be immortals."

"Yes. But angels and devils have the ability to kill each other and are made of almost the same entity. You may be a half-devil still you are capable of defeating high-ranked devils like Mundus, are you not? Even humans can slay demons. The only difference is that angels are invincible against humans."

"So basically I'll manage to fight angels, there would only be a variance in power." Dante smirked, the thought gave him excitement. He was very much interested to find out how it would be like to fight an angel.

"Can't you fight him on your own?"

Alexiel sighed.

"Unfortunately, no. In my current state I lack the power to fight with him equally."

"Really, huh…but why do I have to protect you from him anyways? You're both angels, aren't you supposed to have _love_ and _peace_ for each other?" Dante snickered from his own jest.

Alexiel frowned and shook her head.

"Rosiel had been my adversary ever since he had succumbed to malevolence and lost his mind."

"Hmmm, so angels do fall from grace." Dante folded his arms in his chest. "But I think we're going to have a problem with my '_instinctive repulsive reaction'_."

"Ah, yes. There is a temporary solution for that." Alexiel smiled and slowly approached him. She looked like a cat alluring him with her seductive gait and secretive gaze.

Dante tensed and straightened up in his seat as he saw her take a glinting object similar to a dagger from her boots. Alexiel raised her free hand in level with her head, using the dagger she pricked its sharp point on the tip of her index finger and dragged it downwards to the center of her palm. Blood dripped down her arm. If her scent made him feverishly mad then her blood just made him completely malign. The agitation rose in his body, the hair on his back stood on ends, a growl rumbled from his throat, a heated churning desire bubbled from his stomach and spread throughout his body. He wanted to take her, tear her into shreds, and bask in her blood. Dante stood up, eyes livid and breathing heavily. The armchair rattled and fell on the floor.

He grabbed her injured hand firmly but she did not struggle. Instead she placed it on top of his lips.

"Drink it." She said. Dante didn't have to be told twice.

He opened his mouth and sucked on her finger then licked her palm, her blood staining his jaw and trickling down his neck. Dante groaned in pleasure.

After a few minutes, Dante regained his senses and found himself indulging in his new client's bloody hand. Said client only looked amused. Dante relinquished his hold on her and wiped the blood off his face with the back of his hand.

"Sorry."

"No need to apologize. Did you not notice that the agitation you have against me disappeared? It is simply the way to quench the hunger of demons."

_But I'm a devil. _He wanted to say. But didn't. He thought that maybe there really was just a little difference. He realized that the frantic sensation was gone indeed, though he was now bothered with a new predicament altogether down there in between his legs.

Alexiel took out a purple handkerchief from her pocket and wiped the blood off her. The wound now gone, not even a trace of marred skin.

"Although, like I said it's only temporary. You would have to learn how to control your demonic urgencies for yourself. If it helps then let me tell you that raw desire and visceral hatred is the base of it." Alexiel looked around, probably searching for a trash bin, but finding none she decided to put the soiled handkerchief on Dante's table.

"What if I don't get to control it?" Raw desire and visceral hatred as base didn't make sense.

"We would have to kill each other. But it doesn't matter. I know you _will_ learn. I've witnessed another devil do it before."

"You don't really have any other choice, do you?"

"Yes. If I can do it myself then I wouldn't have to ask you."

"I see. But tell me first, why exactly are you here on earth?"

"I…"

Alexiel didn't get to finish what she was going to say as she stuttered and grabbed her head in pain. Dante saw her start to fall so he swiftly came to her side and caught her as she collapsed in his arms unconscious.

_Great._ _Now what?_ He thought bitterly. Dante lifted her in his arms and carried her towards the bedroom he rarely uses, deciding he might as well let her sleep over for the night.

* * *

><p>Dante awoke with a screaming Patty and the smell of pancakes. He found himself slumped on the couch, he sat up and rubbed his eyes with the ball of his palm. The door opened with a bang and he saw Lady and Trish enter looking alert and ready to fight, then their stance changing to bewildered when Patty came back from the kitchen bouncing and grinning.<p>

"What happened?" Lady asked.

"It's the woman with green eyes and curly russet hair!" Patty exclaimed, still bouncing.

_Oh Shit, _was what rang through Dante's mind.

"In the kitchen?" This time it was Trish who asked. Patty only nodded enthusiastically.

The three directly went towards his kitchen without even acknowledging him. Dante wasted no time in going after them. True to Patty's words she was there, using his kitchen.

"What are you doing?" He asked without thinking, his voice harsh.

"Making pancakes." She replied, smiling brightly. She looked so warm and welcoming, so unlike the cold and stoic woman he was talking to last night. Was this person bipolar?

"Good morning." Alexiel greeted the other three female occupants. In his peripheral vision Dante saw Trish frown and stagger backwards. Lady merely sized her up.

"Hi! I'm Patty. What's your name?"

"I'm Faye Hargreaves."

Dante scowled, now that wasn't right, giving away fake names. Or did Alexiel forgot to mention she had a twin.

"So, what are you to Dante?" Patty giggled.

"I don't…know him. I just found myself on his bed this morning."

"You took advantage of her?" That was Lady snapping.

Patty gasped.

Trish shook her head and went back to the common room.

_Damn it._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please review, its very important to me.


End file.
